The Man in Kevlar and the Genius
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Tony is kidnapped, with no recollection as to how, by Hydra. He is forced into building them an AI Soldier, or his teammates will die at the hands of the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. Tony complies, but resists to break under their constant supervision. Locked in the lab. Bucky becomes the one constant. One comfort as Tony starts to break. Rated M for later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first Bucky and Tony fic. I got this idea while reading another author's. I do not own the characters of Marvel.

Please enjoy. Comments always welcome :)

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Tony's not entirely sure what wakes him first. The searing pain, the panic attack or the feeling of someone watching him. His brain says pain, his anxiety says the panic attack. His gut says it's someone watching him.

Tony pried his eyes open and sucked in a sharp breath at the piercing eyes looking straight at him. Not through, not above. Straight at him.

The lower half of his captor's face is covered by a mask that gives him a Silence of the Lamb vibe.

Tony took stock of the man. He was about Steve's height, maybe shorter, muscular, dressed head to toe in Kevlar, a gun strapped to either thigh, black fingerless gloves and a metallic left arm.

Tony's fingers twitched. The metal looked polished, despite the few dents and obvious loose screws. The ones that Tony could see anyway. He flicked his gaze back at his masked kidnapper and before he could open his mouth to speak, the double doors of the spare room they were in opened.

"Mr. Stark, so glad you are awake," the young woman standing before him smiled. Her accent was thick and german. Much like her build. Bright blond hair, full figured, green eyes, and pale skin.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was currently in pain, tied to a bed, and kidnapped he would've tried to charm his way closer to her. But he was in pain, and tied to a bed. And kidnapped. So he settled for a bored expression.

"If this your idea of kidnapping to get a money, I gotta say, you're doing a terrible job. You never want to damage your bargaining chip," he pointed out.

She looked at the Kevlar Man and nodded once. Kevlar Man pulled a knife with a flick of his wrist and cut each strap holding him from the bed. The knife disappeared just as quickly. Tony eyed him and sat up carefully rubbing his wrists.

"I do apologize for such rough treatment Mr. Stark. If you'll please follow me, we can have a nice conversation over some drinks," the woman added.

"Drinks?" He raised an eyebrow and ignored his body's protests as he stood up. "Alright, I'll bite. What do you want?"

"A civil conversation with you Mr. Stark," she answered. "If you'll just follow me."

She turned on her heel and began walking down the hall. With a shove from Kevlar Man, Tony reluctantly followed behind her.

The tall thick cement walls soon switched to a deep mahogany wood. And windows. Tony blinked at the sudden natural light and he almost fell forward at another shove from the man behind him.

The woman sat down on a couch and Tony sat across from her on the other. Drinks were placed in front of them. Tony eyed the liquid skeptically and the woman motioned for Kevlar Man to take the drink placed in front of Tony.

He watched him unclasp the mask covering the lower half of his face and drink from the glass.

"I have no intention of harming you Mr. Stark," she told him.

Kevlar Man set the drink back down, and left his mask off. Tony picked up the drink and took a tentative sip. Water. Plain water. He leaned back, more relaxed and crossed his legs.

"So, you know my name, but I don't know yours," he said finally. "Unless I can just keep referring to this guy as Kevlar Man." He jerked his thumb at the man behind him.

"I am Dr. Olga Kaiser. The man behind you is James Buchanan Barnes-"

"Bucky," Tony interrupted.

"You are familiar with Mr. Barnes?" Dr. Kaiser asked.

"My father, Howard Stark spoke of both Captain America and Bucky Barnes of the Howling Commandos. But he is supposed to be dead," Tony answered.

"As you can see, he is very much alive," Dr. Kaiser smirked. "Our attempts at turning Mr. Barnes were thwarted when Captain America broke into our Hydra base in a rescue mission. But, thanks to luck, and cryogenics, Mr. Barnes has become Hydra's best asset. Although, you may now know him as the Winter Soldier."

Tony wasn't entirely sure what happened after that. The glass in his hand fell to the floor and shattered, he jumped over the couch, and made a run down the hall and back to the room he woke up in. There was shouting, something connected with his head and his world went black.

"I had high hopes you'd be willing to comply Mr. Stark," Dr. Kaiser said once he came to.

Tony blinked, his vision cleared and he was again restrained. This time to a chair. He tested the restraints and slumped in the chair. Bucky was gone, as were the two other men, leaving Tony and the woman alone.

He had a feeling he couldn't charm his way out of this one.

"Why does Hydra want me?" Tony asked.

"We don't want you, we want your brain," she answered.

"That's oddly flattering and very creepy," Tony pointed out. "Why do you want my brain?"

"To do what you're best at Mr. Stark. Build," she answered.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart. But I don't build weapons anymore," Tony told him. "Guess you're going to have to let me go."

"We don't want you to build a weapon," she said. "We want you to build us an AI Soldier."

"No go," Tony replied. "Not going to happen. I'd rather die then build Hydra an AI Soldier."

"Oh, we won't kill you Mr. Stark." She picked up a remote and turned on the tv that had been sitting behind them. "We'll just kill your teammates."

There were cameras focused on the rest of the Avengers. Steve, sitting in the park reading a book. Bruce grabbing coffee with Thor at a small coffee shop around the corner from Avenger's tower. Clint and Natasha lounging on the couch in the common room.

Tony swallowed. "You're just kidding."

"Do you want to take that chance?" she asked.

"Fine...damn it," he looked away. "I'll build your damn soldier. Just, leave them alone."

Dr. Kaiser said something into her sleeve and turned the tv off.

"Are you going to behave while I take off the restraints?" she asked.

He nodded and stood once he was free. He stuck his hands under his armpits and followed her out of the room. The walk was silent. The walls remained cement this time. Dr. Kaiser opened another door.

This one was a lab. Not as nice as Tony's back at Avenger's tower but it was nice nonetheless. Dr. Kaiser pointed to a door off to the side.

"There is a small apartment through there. When you are not eating or sleeping, or using the bathroom you will be working. We have camera's monitoring your every move. He-" she pointed to Bucky and Tony had to take a step back because when the fuck did he get here. "will be keeping an eye on you. If you fail to comply, we will kill your teammates."

Tony nodded. "Got it. Comply or the others die."

"You may take this time to get acquainted with your surroundings. Work starts in the morning. And remember, we are watching you," she said.

Tony watched the door close behind her and his eyes settled on Bucky.

"So...Buckaroo," Tony said. "You able to breathe in that thing?" he motioned to the mask on the lower half of Bucky's face.

Bucky stayed silent and Tony took another step back to be on a safe side. He spun on his heel and went to the door in the corner. He pushed it open and had to admit that the accommodations were adequate.

It looked like a small apartment. A kitchen and living room, an archway leading into a small bedroom. Bed, two night stands, a dresser, and a lamp. He walked back through to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Fully stocked. As were the cabinets and the stove was fully functional.

"Could be worse," Tony muttered. "They could've forgotten the coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** My first Bucky and Tony fic. I got this idea while reading another author's. I do not own the characters of Marvel.

Y'est is russian for eat

Please enjoy. Comments always welcome :)

Chapter 2: Plans

Tony rolled over onto his back, hoping the last twenty four hours had been a bad dream. But upon opening his eyes he was in the tiny apartment. Not in his penthouse, not in his pajamas, not waking up to JARVIS.

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and forced himself to get out of his bed. He walked over to the dresser and found clothes. Jeans and t-shirts, some sweatpants and boxers. He skipped a shower and changed. He walked to the kitchen and saw Bucky sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee and the newspaper as if it were the most natural thing in the world and he wasn't a highly trained assassin who kidnapped him.

Tony ran his gaze over him as he walked to the coffee pot to make himself a cup. Bucky was dressed in a long sleeve top with a pair of jeans and combat boots. He stopped at the metal fingers wrapped around the coffee mug's handle.

"You have such a metal kink," Clint said. He rolled his eyes as Tony practically felt up Steve's shield, testing it out.

"I do not have a metal kink, that's not even a real thing," Tony replied. "I just merely appreciate fine craftsmanship." He paused. "Even if my father was the one who created it."

Tony felt a pang of something, an emotion he couldn't identify, thinking about Clint. Thinking about the others. He swallowed a mouthful of coffee and started walking to the lab.

Bucky stayed right where he was. Tony walked around the lab to get acquainted and saw the folder on the table in the center of the room. He sat down and flipped through it.

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could totally build HYDRA an AI Soldier hell bent on destroying the world and killing anyone and anything on in his path.

Tony downed the rest of his coffee and picked up the tablet lying on the table and willed his fingers to begin working on calculations. He could design it like JARVIS. Without JARVIS's people pleasing personality.

Tony blinked. He could design it like JARVIS. He could make it turn against HYDRA. He smirked to himself. That. That he could do.

* * *

Bucky straightened as Dr. Kaiser walked into the lab. Tony hardly glanced up, fingers flying over the keyboard of the tablet. He was talking to himself and didn't register anything until Dr. Kaiser cleared her throat,

"What's up Doc?" Tony greeted. "Listen, I'm gonna need a few things for this soldier you want me to build." He picked up the paper he'd been writing on and held it out to her. "Also, I've been thinking, you never told me just how you managed to kidnap me. What are my teammates going to think?"

"Taken care of. They believe you're on a business trip in Bermuda," she answered. She looked over the list. "Rumlow. Get Mr. Stark everything on this list."

Tony recognized the agent as one that helped Steve on numerous missions for SHIELD and looked away.

"So, you've got your perfectly manicured claws in SHIELD huh?" Tony asked.

"We have HYDRA agents everywhere Mr. Stark. SHIELD. The Government, FBI, The Senate," she answered. "And now you Mr. Stark."

Tony snorted. "As if I'd become one of your two headed pets."

"You will in due time Mr. Stark. We're nothing if not patient," she smiled.

Bucky looked at Tony as the man hunched down in his seat. His fingers hovered over the tablet before moving again. Bucky flicked his gaze over to the clock on the wall. Three hours had passed since Dr. Kaiser's visit and the man had not stopped working since.

Tony hardly looked at him as Bucky walked through the door to the kitchen and to the fridge, pulling out fruit and a bottle of water. He set the plate and water on the table, before he crossed his arms over his chest.

 _"_ _Yest'._ "

Tony blinked and looked up. His fingers still moved across the tablet. Bucky couldn't make out the equations. Then again, he was an asset. A fighter. A killer.

"I'm not hungry," Tony said.

He turned his attention back to the tablet and ignored the food. Bucky frowned and pushed the plate forward with his metal hand. More force than he meant, which caused the tablet to move under Tony's finger tips.

Tony swore and this time glared at Bucky. "I am not hungry, and I sure as hell am not going to eat anything you give me." He growled. "So go back to your fucking corner tin man. And let me do my fucking job so I can get the fuck out of here."

"You eat. Or I force you." Bucky watched Tony take a noticeable step back.

"I don't think Dr. Kaiser would appreciate you hurting me," Tony said. "Might make me less willing."

"I keep you alive. If I must force. I force. It all depends on how you wish to proceed." Bucky sat back down as Tony snagged an apple off the plate and bit into it.

The room lapsed into silence. Bucky got more food, this time Tony ate what he set down with minimal complaint.

Rumlow returned with the things Tony needed. Tony said nothing, and fiddled with some of the things. He pulled a radio out of the box. It was old, but Tony had it working in a half an hour. The silent air was filled with music now.

"Reception down here is shit," Tony said. "But it's better than silence."

* * *

Tony's not entirely sure what time is it when he finally sits up. Bucky's still in the corner, only his head is tipped forward slightly, chest rising and falling slowly. They took his watch, it wasn't even linked to his suit, his chest clenched painfully. It had been a gift from Pepper.

He stood up carefully and his back popped from being hunched over for such a long period of time. His stomach growled but he ignored it and instead walked to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him huffed out a laugh seeing that the door did not in fact have a lock.

"Can't even get privacy in the damn bathroom," he muttered. He shook his head but went ahead and relieved himself.

He washed his hands and stepped out of the bathroom. Bucky was now alert. He rubbed his eyes with his metal fingers and Tony's own fingers twitched, still wanting to touch the metal. He ignored the urge and walked to the small living room dropping down onto the couch.

He stared at the black TV screen and looked at the remote laying next to him. He picked it up and switched on the TV. He flipped through channels. Nothing grabbed his attention.

Tony turned it off and looked over as Bucky walked into the room, his hair was damp and the black shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide his abs. Or the scarring where metal met flesh on his shoulder.

Tony dug his fingers into his thighs and looked away when Bucky caught his staring.

"Hungry?"

Tony was prepared to say no but his stomach growled instead and he winced. He didn't watch, but heard Bucky moving around the small kitchen, and soon smelled food.

A plate appeared in front of him. Pasta, with grilled chicken and parmesan. Tony eyed the food then looked at Bucky.

Bucky muttered under his breath in Russian. Tony caught the words "pain in the ass" and "give me strength". He picked the fork and ate both pasta and chicken before holding the fork back to Tony.

"...I don't like being handed things…" Tony looked at the plate.

The fork landed on the table and Bucky sat in the chair across from Tony. Arms crossed over his chest.

Tony poked at his food more than he actually ate it, he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of revealing that it was good. And Tony would've gladly licked the plate had he not trying to give off a "fuck you" attitude.

Bucky cleared the plate when he figured Tony wasn't going to eat anymore and washed it.

Tony retreated to the lab to work on his plan.


End file.
